Once and Future Lapdog
by The Moof
Summary: It's a series of drabbles about Anthrax and Nightfire from my Transformers AU called Dark Empire before Scourge became Anthrax. If you have any questions, just ask.
1. It All Started with a Kiss

**Title: **Once and Future Lapdog: Part 1

**Sub-Title: **It All Started with a Kiss**  
Author: **Cindy McAbee**  
Fandom: **Transformers

**Universe: **Dark Empire

**Time Frame: **PreDark Empire

**Character(s): **Scourge and Nightfire

**Pairing: **Scourge and Nightfire

**Genre: **Romance**  
Rating: **PG 13

**Warnings: **Sex is indirectly mentioned.

**Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, Scourge, Galvatron, Cyclonus, the Sweeps, or the Decepticons; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire; if you want to use her just ask.

**Authors Notes: **The Once and Future Lapdog series is about how Scourge slowly became Anthrax and how, as well as why, he became to be fixated on Queen Nightfire.

He was exhausted. Today's battle left him and most of the Decepticons under his command badly damaged; but otherwise functional. On the most damaged list where the Sweeps. They would be unable to battle for the next few weeks until parts were manufactured and installed. While on the least damaged list was Nightfire. As a warrior, she wasn't great; in fact she was lousy at it. But when it came to her courage, she was more of a true warrior than most of the Decepticon army combined. As he walked out of the infirmary, he saw Nightfire across the hall from the door. "Hello, Scourge. How did the repairs go?" she said with a smile. "Well" Then Scourge than asked her, "Why are you here? Didn't you already get repaired?" "Actually, I was waiting for you." He then started to get confused. Thinking to himself, 'If Galvatron wanted me, he would of have called me or at least sent Cyclonus to get me?' "Why are you here? Did Galvatron send you to get me?" he asked her. "Galvatron didn't send me. I came here on my own accord. I just wanted to thank the brave mech that saved me from that stray shot. That's all" she said, "Do you have a problem with that?" Scourge started to blush, "I was just doing my duty. Galvatron would have done the same." "No he wouldn't of. He only wants me for one thing and you know it. Galvatron sees me as an object to use and control when he needs to feel like a man. You on the other hand make me feel like I am somebody and not something." Nightfire then walked up to him and kissed him in a show of thanks; but before she left him she said one last thing, "Galvatron knows nothing of this or will he ever. Promise me." "Yes." Said Scourge as he saw Nightfire walk away from him.


	2. Things I Don't Want You to Know

**Title: **Once and Future Lapdog: Part 2

**Sub-Title: **Things I Don't Want You to Know **  
Author: **Cindy McAbee**  
Fandom: **Transformers

**Universe: **Dark Empire

**Time Frame: **PreDark Empire

**Character(s): **Scourge and Nightfire

**Pairing: **Scourge and Nightfire

**Genre: **Romance**  
Rating: **R

**Warnings: **Sex is indirectly mentioned and violence.

**Feedback: **Yes

**Summary: ****  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Transformers, Scourge, Galvatron, Cyclonus, or the Decepticons; they are all owned by Hasbro. I do own Nightfire; if you want to use her just ask.

**Authors Notes: **

He was only walking by when he heard the yelling from his leader, Galvatron. This was nothing new to Scourge. 'I wonder what Cyclonus did to piss him off now.' Was Scourge's first thought; until he heard a voice of a female Decepticon and a loud smacking sound that was heard echoing from the cracked door opening from Galvatron's quarters. Against his better judgment; Scourge looked through the crack in the door to see who Galvatron was fighting with. To his discus tans sadness, it was Nightfire.

"How many times do I have to tell you! When I want you to do something, you do it!" snarled Galvatron, "You miserable whore!"

"Please my lord." Nightfire whimpered, "I'm just trying to please you."

"You call that pleasing! You want to know how to please me woman! This is who you please a man of the likes of the mighty Galvatron!" shouted Galvatron as he forced himself on Nightfire; while all she could do is nothing but let him do the vile deed to her and all Scourge could do was hang his head in sadness and shame as he walk away.


End file.
